backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno Cavern
Inferno Cavern allows a player to enter the Inferno. It is also called 'The Skull of Doom' and it is the base of operations of Moloch. It appears to be a series of tunnels and caverns where many of his bases are situated in. If you defeat all of Moloch's outposts and main base at the bottom, seven (formerly thirteen) in total, you could build your own Inferno base. The attacks The Inferno Cavern also has multiple "building levels", which were revealed by the different earthquakes which happened in the pre-event of Inferno. After each earthquake Inferno monsters attack your yard. One attack will take place each day. The first time there will be an unknown earthquake. The second time a skull appears. Then, you learn that Moloch, the monster that started the WMI, is behind the attacks. An entrance appears and on the fifth earthquake you can get revenge on Moloch for damaging all your buildings. At the moment, the current maximum cavern level is five, although players are not able to "upgrade" or "change" this building level. It has been built by Moloch and thus is not really considered a part of your yard in terms of base, resources, and defense. The attacks contain... (please add table) Wave 1: Spurt X 10, Zagnoid X 9, and Malphus X 2. Wave 2: Spurt X 9, Zagnoid X 11, Malphus X 4, and Balthazar X 1. Wave 3: Valgos X 4, Spurt X 21, Zagnoid X 19, Sabnox X 4, Balthazar X 4. Wave 4: Snabnox X 11, Zagnoid X 37, Grokus X 16, Malphus X 23, and Balthazer X 11. Wave 5: King wormzer X 4 The outposts Upon entry into the cavern, there is a series of outposts in each chamber that become gradually more difficult as you descend into the lower chambers of the cavern, with tougher defenses, stronger buildings, and even some Inferno monsters that can be defeated in the descent. In the deepest chambers, the "air" becomes tinted with sulfur and difficult for the overworld monsters to breathe, thus they start to slowly take damage simply by being in this part of the Inferno (Rate is 6 HP per second). Having Zafreeti or Vorg help to heal your monsters is useful, but it should be noted that even the Zafreeti and even the Vorg take damage from the air and don't last very long. It is useful to keep some in reserve during the attack, gradually introducing fresh Zafreeti and Vorg as the ones first brought in with the attack start to die. You can then juice the damaged Zafreeti and Vorg. A level 3+ Fomor should do the trick! Monsters with low health like Pokeys or Bolts would not be recommended to be used much for these lower chambers, and indeed sticking with D.A.V.E.s or Champions is highly recommended. Regardless of what strategy you intend to take by conquering these monsters, the series of attacks to reach the bottom is going to consume a rather large amount of Goo, and will take several waves in order to complete the journey. While all the other outposts can be defeated with a Level 3 Gorgo and no other support creatures (this has been tested and confirmed), the last one simply can't be defeated with it, and he will need some additional monsters for support. Good examples are D.A.V.E. with Rockets and Brains with Invisibility. Once a player has defeated an outpost or Moloch's main base, that defeat is final and does not need to be repeated. On the other hand, if a player has only partially defeated one of Moloch's outposts, it will be restored back to full health every night at midnight, UTC. Multiple waves of attacks can be made against these outposts, but if an attempt is made to attack it players should make sure there are sufficient resources to press on with the attack and finish defeating that outpost. For lower level players trying to take on these outposts, it might even be recommended to upgrade Goo Factories simply to have the resources needed to reach Moloch and the bottom of this cavern. After gaining a base in Inferno, you will receive one red, grumpy worker who is still loyal to Moloch yet obeys your every command. At the moment, you cannot add more workers so it will take a long time to build a good base. Note that you cannot use Catapult and your capacity is reduced, due to the lack of a Flinger. Also, you can ascend Inferno monsters to your upper yard through the Inferno Cavern. Note: There are only 7 Inferno yards to beat now, but before there were 13. Note: Now Inferno yards only have the requirement of a level 5 or higher Town Hall. When some players attack Moloch's base that has a Quake Tower built, they have mistaken it for an Inferno Silo. Some players got a Inferno yard for free, without attacking. A level 28 user can have an Inferno yard, provided he/she has a level 3 Gorgo and a small number of support monsters. A level 4 Gorgo can really help taking over multiple Moloch's yards. Another very simple but not recommended way is to hatch a Drull and make sure its Level 1 (otherwise it will be a waste). Prepare the Drull and attack the Moloch Yards and use Drull ONLY. When it's retreating because of severe injuries, return to your main base. Juice him and hatch a new one, filling its health back to full. Attack and simply repeat it. However take note of this: patience, as you will do a lot of attacks, about 4 or 5 on each outpost. Beware: Drull will not survive long because of Balthazars. See Champion Bomb for more details. Yet another way is to hatch a Drull (Level 4+) and hatch as many Zafreeti that will fit in your housing. Note that the Zafreeti take up a lot of space (200), and he will most likely will not be able to catch up with the Drull, and unfortunately they cannot heal each other. Upgrade your Zafreeti to level 5, if that is possible. You will need a lot of Goo, though. Another possible solution for lower level players is to use Pokeys. However, this would take alot of time and strategy. First, you should also make sure the 2 Balthazars and the King Wormzer are out of the way. The Quake Towers should be avoided and Magma Towers are easily destroyed by a swarm of Pokeys. The whole process would use about 1000 Pokeys and a few Eye-Ras If you are having trouble destroying the Quake Towers, destroy the Sharpshooter Towers and Magma Towers then fling in Teratorns. Quake Towers cannot attack Flying units and the Teratorns can easily destroy it. Note that this will require a large amount of Goo and time and also a large army of Teratorns. Thankfully, you get 5 Teratorns for free upon upgrading Town Hall to level 5. Galleries Inferno Cavern Level 1.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 1' Inferno Cavern Level 2.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 2' Inferno Cavern Level 3.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 3' Inferno Cavern Level 4.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 4' top.5.v2.png|Inferno Cavern Level 5 Glitches *After an earthquake has happened and the Inferno monsters arrive, it simply reload the page and the Inferno Cavern grows but however, your buildings will not get damaged. Category:Inferno Category:Inferno Cavern